


Birthday Pains

by Alois_Trashy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Trashy/pseuds/Alois_Trashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave decides that he's too cool to give Bro anything for his birthday. He learns the hard way that he just made the biggest mistake of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince is Awake

Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently in one hell of a situation.

You have just awoken from the most uncoolest of dreams (one dominated by smuppets and shitty swords) to find yourself in a problem.

You have to piss.   
Bad.

Normally, this wouldn’t be any sort of problem. But seeing as you’re a Strider, night is a very dangerous time to move about your home. What you’ve done today (or in your case, didn’t do) just added to the danger.

Today had been Bro’s birthday. You had decided, by means of your cool guy logic, that it would be uncool to buy anything for him. You thought that your logic was flawless. Bro apparently thought otherwise.

Your logic had led to one of the most badass strifes that had ever occurred on the roof of your apartment building. Needless to say, Bro handed you your ass. Hard.

No supper had been served after that. Your stomach growled as you realized this fact. You slowly sat up, trying to brush your hair back to its totally ironic state. You turn to let your feet dangle off your bed. Dressed only in your boxers, the chilly air made your skin prickle. Bastard turned the damn AC on. He must have been trying to freeze you to death!

Slowly, you stand up. You drape a blanket around your shoulders, trying to keep some heat in your body. As you make way ot your door, you step on countless smuppets, making the once quiet home fill with soft squeaks.

You shudder as part of your dream suddenly comes back to you at full force.

Silently, you open the door, peaking your head out. Completely dark. 

Fucking sweet.

You start to think that maybe Bro really is asleep. You wonder out into the hall, feeling more confident than you did just moments ago. You make your way down the hall, coming to a stop before you reach the kitchen. Being all ninja and badass like, you peer around the corner, checking for any signs of life.

Nothing.

Good, you mumble to yourself as you walk past it, walking straight to the bathroom.

You make it into the bathroom safely. You think about how fucking cool you just were as you finally relieve yourself. You ponder for a moment if you should flush the toilet or not. You decide that you had better, less you get your ass handed to you. Again.

You flush, wash your hands, and pause before you open the door. Since you decided to be a little prat and actually flush, you are worried you may have woken up Bro. His crib just so happens to be right next door. You take a deep breath and shake your head. You think to yourself, ‘Damn, I have got to stop being such a pussy. It’s uncool bro.’

You open the door only to take a step back as quickly as you can. Sitting right outside the door is Lil’Cal. His smile somehow glows in the darkness. He is holding what appeared to be a decapitated smuppet head.

Not cool Bro.

Not FUCKING COOL.

You take this as a sign. Your bro is seriously pissed at you. You quickly walk past the uncool puppet, speeding up your pace. Never would you admit it aloud, but damn, your bro was one scary prick.

Walking into the kitchen, you freeze. You have just stepped on something. Something very…soft…and luscious. Looking down, your eyes land upon the biggest smuppet ass you have ever seen. A loud, eerily squeak escaped from its ass. ‘Shit……’ you think to yourself, ‘this is one of Bro’s special smuppets….’

Pulling your foot away, the rump makes another squeal ( one that sounds like a delighted squeak you think) and suddenly, blue light illuminates the room. ‘Fucking Jegus!’ you think to yourself as Lil’Cal’s head appears over the top of the couch. You swallow thickly as it begins to speak to you in that gay-as-fuck-but-still-somehow-scary voice.

“Hey shit stain, did you forget what today was~? You should probably make it up to him before he makes your ass sore! Come on, get over here you dick!”

You decide that sure, you guess you pulled a total dick move today. That, and you totally don’t want your ass to be sore. You’re not sure how Bro means that, but knowing him, it can’t be good. Now you just had to man up and face whatever punishment Bro threw at you.

Once you reach the couch, a shadow quickly passes behind you. You hear a loud bang signaling that your bro is once again back in his room. ‘Well fuck it all’ you think to yourself as you walk to the couch. Your eyes bulge as you see what Bro had left for you.

Oh no.

Fuck no.

No way in hell man.

There was just no way he was getting you into THAT!


	2. Your Ass is Wrecked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and shiz everyone! Especially the comments! I'm a bit of a review whore, so it makes me very, very happy! Without further ado, here is the smutty conclusion of Birthday Pains!
> 
> P.S. This is my first time writing smut, so please tell me if I'm any good at it!

Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently staring down at the couch in horror. You knew Bro was fucked in the head, but this was over the line.

Before you laid a maid outfit.

But oh no, not just a maid outfit.

A French fucking maid. Garter, stockings, high heels, the whole deal.

You blink, your stoic face slipping and showing an emotion that was a mix of shock and horror. (And was that a bit of a blush?)

You gather up the items and your blank face returns. You walk back to your room, figuring there was just no way you could back out now. This was just another test, and Dave Strider never bitches out of a test.

In your room, you change quickly. Sure, you would never back out of a test, but damn it all, it was just downright embarrassing. You gaze at yourself in your full length mirror. You think to yourself as you turn around that damn, even dressed in chick clothes you looked fucking pimpin. Though your skirt could be a bit longer.

You wobble as you walk out of your room, crossing the apartment get to your brother’s room. After stumbling around for a few minutes, you finally reach his door. You take a deep breath as you gaze at the color shitstorm of a door. Bro really liked his ponies and plush smuppet ass.

You walk into his room (because knocking is alerting the enemy) and strut over to the dickwad’s bed. You place your hands on your hips, waiting for some response. Slowly, (after taking his sweet ass time) he rolls over and sits up, shads still sitting perfectly on his face.

Moments pass by as you both stare at each other, neither making the slightest of movements.

Finally, Bro moves over, patting a spot besides him. You step forward, stopping at the very edge of Bro’s bed. You cross your arms over your chest, foot tapping away impatiently.

Once more, no movement was to be found in the room. Minutes passed before a smirk spreads over your bro’s lips. Suddenly, you found yourself laying across him. His arms circle around your waist, pressing you small body flush against his own.

You freeze, figuring that this was just part of Bro’s test. You figure that he was just trying to get you to freak, to lose your cool. There was no way in smuppet hell you were giving him that satisfaction. 

You lay there, your naked eyes staring into Bro’s shaded ones. You feel your body temperature rise as you notice that the only clothing on the other’s body was his Rainbow Dash boxers. You place your hands onto his chest to try to push yourself up, to try to get some room between the both of you, when you suddenly feel warm hands slide up your stocking covered thighs and under the skirt.

Holy fucking Jegus, your bro is groping your ass.

Your hands curl into fists as you stop breathing momentarily, your body feeling even hotter than it did a moment ago. You feel like you should be disgusted by what was happening, but as the warm hands you your ass start to slowly move in circles, that thought quickly escapes your mind. Just fuck it all, it felt good. Bro’s hands start to sliding up and down, squeezing occasionally, and a very uncool gasp escapes your mouth.

A small smile graces Bro’s lips, a smile that you haven’t seen since you were younger. Your mind is racing, trying hard to figure out just what the hell the elder Strider was thinking. You once again feel that Bro touching your ass should be wrong, and it was! But it didn't feel wrong, it somehow felt right.

Hesitantly, you unclench your fist, laying your hands flat against Bro’s well sculpted chest You change your position so that you are straddling his waist. His hands are still pressed against your ass, but they have stopped their movement. Your hands slowly and shakily move up to your brother’s face. You pause as you hold onto his shades, waiting to see if you’ll be stopped.  
After nothing is done, you slide his glasses off and lay them on the bedside table.  
Orange eyes stare into red for some long moments.

Bro shifts around until he is sitting with his back against the headboard. A blush lightly covers your cheeks as you realize that this new position makes it all too obvious that your brother is hard.

For you.

His younger brother.

He leans in slowly, until your foreheads are touching. His breath is warm and sweet smelling, making you suddenly self-conscious. How the hell does his breath stay so sweet while yours smells, more than anything else, like shit.

So fucking uncool.

Orange eyes stare intently into yours as a soft voice fills the silent room.  
“You forgot about my birthday you little shit. What are you going to do to make it up?”

As if to make it painfully clear what he was expecting you to do, he ground his hips into yours. A quiet groan slips through your lips as your eyes close tightly. You feel a warm breath run across your face and stop at your ear. You’re not sure if it’s Bro’s lustful voice or the hot tongue in your ear, but a shiver of pleasure runs down your spine.

“So, are we doing this lil’man?”

Hips smash hard against yours as warm hands leave your ass to grip tightly at your waist. Another, louder groan escapes your lips as you move your arms up to wrap them around Bro’s neck.

Your head falls onto his broad shoulders as his grinding increase. You feel your blood leave the other parts of your body to pool at the base of your stomach. The assault on your ear travels south as Bro decides that your neck is his next target. Your neck is now being smothered by light kisses and licks that send more intense shivers down your spine. Hands roam your hips, down to your covered thighs and ass, only to move back to their starting point.

Suddenly, all of those wonderful sensations stop. You let out a slight whine, (who are you kidding? That was a straight out bitch whimper.) and gaze into your bro’s eyes.  
You are pushed off of the warm lap you were sitting on and onto the bed below. You are shocked and horrified, afraid that Bro was about to reject you (but hell would have to freeze over before you admitted that.)

Bro now has you trapped against the bed as he looms over you. He stares at you, not touching a single part of you. Moments go by in absolute silence. As you breathing starts to slow, Bro speaks.  
“So? We fucking doing this?”

You blink, unsure of what you were supposed to do. Sure, you've watched some pretty intense porn and shit, but it’s not like you've ever actually done this before!

You fidget around for a few moments before you lift your eyes to stare directly into Bro’s again. You lift your arms up to wrap around his neck and pull the elder Strider down, mumbling lightly.

“We’re doing this man. We’re making it happen.”

You see a smirk once again cover Bro’s face before it suddenly disappears and you yelp out in pain.  
The prick just bit you!

A soft chuckle sounds up from your neck as you are bit again, softer this time. A warm tongue starts to soothe the sure to be there mark and you bitch whimper once more. You dig your nails into the skin of your brother’s shoulder, hoping to get some reaction as well.

Of course, you get no reaction whatsoever.

Dick.

Your thoughts suddenly fly away as Bro’s hands move under your back. You feel the top of the dress start to loosen as he unzips it, pushing it down your body. He continues to push it down until it bunches around your waist, revealing the whole of your unblemished, lean chest.

He pulls back to gaze at you, making you highly uncomfortable. Sure, you both strut around in just your boxers, (and Bro totally free-balling some days) but this is so much different. His orange eyes glow in the dark room with what you’re guessing is lust. You feel that, pathetically, your eyes probably look the same.

Bro moves his mouth back to your body, this time starting at you collarbone. He begins to suck and bite harshly. Apparently he wanted to completely mark you as his bitch. Once he was satisfied with one area, he moves further along until you were sure that your neck would be bright red.

Slowly he makes his way down to your chest and ghosts his breath over one of your nipples while the other is pinched, roughly of course. Your back arches up as you bite at your bottom lip, the high heels bunching up the sheets on the bed. Your hands grasp tightly at the broad shoulders over top of you as you try to keep your breathing under control.

You fail.

Shittastically.

When your brother starts his treatment over, this time on the opposite side, your breathing hitches and you let out a whore worthy moan. Your hands begin to claw at his shoulders, your legs moving to wrap around his waist and dig into it.

A light chuckle escapes your bro’s lips as he moves his assault lower. His attacks become rougher as he got closer to the top of your bunched up skirt. Then they stop. That fucking dick. You whine pathetically as you open your eyes and gaze at the smirking face in front of you.

The smirk grows as he drinks in the sight of you. Your eyes are just as glazed in lust as his. Your pale body is flushed to the point you are a pinkish color. Your breath comes in pants as you try to calm your damn heat down. Your legs drop from his waist as you try to close your legs, looking anywhere other than at the man in front of you. Slowly, you feel Bro lean down and press his lips to yours.

Your eyes snap back to his face then slowly close as you start to unskillfully kiss back. For a few minutes, the kiss is sweet, just lips pressed against lips. You let out a soft sigh of happiness. After all of his roughness, a gentler Bro felt amazing.

Of course, it didn't last long. Soon Bro’s lips became hungry. He began to try to force his way inside your small mouth. His teeth begin to pull at your bottom lip. You try to keep up the fight for as long as you can, but who are you kidding? You can’t deny him entrance. You finally let him enter, and damn, you’re happy you did.

You part your lips and immediately your mouth is filled with the warm, wet tongue of your brother. You lightly groan and start to slowly move your tongue against his. The battle for dominance ends quicker this time as you decide to let him take the lead. You’re content with just enjoying the feeling.

A groan escapes you as he suddenly pulls back, a slime string of saliva connecting you to him still. He smirks at you as he licks it away, lightly growling. You blush and look away, thinking to yourself that damn, that was hot. He lets out a small chuckle as he moves off of you, lying beside you with his arms behind his head.

You gaze over at him and blink, unsure of what he’s expecting you to do. You know from porn that usually the giver gets a blowjob, but was he really expecting you to give him one? As if he read your mind, he looks at you pointedly, gazes at his boxers for a moment then back to you.

Well shit.

You know you've already lost this game, but you might as well go down pretending to have some dignity left.

You move yourself so that you’re lying between his legs, your face very close to his clothed erection. You moved up and take the band of his boxers into your mouth, slowly dragging them off. Your brother grunts lightly and moves one hand to your head, grasping your hair. As you pull them down enough to free his monster, you kick the high heels off, flexing your toes some. You lick your lips; your throat goes dry as you try to figure out how you’re supposed to fit it into your mouth. You hear another light grunt from your bro and you lick your lips once more. Slowly, you take the head into your mouth. Bro’s hand tightens in your hair as you start to ever so lightly suck.

An inpatient growl passes through Bro’s lips as he tries to push you head forward more. You take the hint as you inch downward, taking more into your mouth and closing your eyes. You slowly begin to bob your head, trying to get used to the feeling of something so large in your mouth.

Bro lets out another grunt, louder this time, and you pick up your pace. You let your tongue roam as well, trying to get more reactions out of your brother. It felt weird, but at the same time it was oddly turning you on even more. You take in as much as you can and wrap your small hands around the rest. You try to do everything you've seen in the pornos you've watched, wanting to give Bro something to remember.

You’re suddenly struck with an idea. You've seen it in almost of all videos, so you decide to open your eyes and look up at your bro through your lashes. You feel his muscles tighten some as he stares right back at you, pushing your head down once more. Keeping your red eyes on his orange ones, you pull back until just the tip is in your mouth. You begin to lick it as if it was a sucker.

Bro apparently likes this because he suddenly bucks into your mouth, causing you to gag. You struggle to keep yourself calm as he continues to thrust into your mouth and down your throat. You grip onto his thighs tightly, your eyes shut tight in concentration. A light whimper escapes your throat as your head is pulled back and your brother’s dick is out of your mouth. Your face is quickly covered in something wet and thick (and oddly sweet tasting). You flush as you realize that you just got your first facial. You open your eyes and look at Bro, smearing the come onto your fingers and slowly, so you know his full attention is on you, you lick your fingers clean and smirk at him.

He growls dangerously at you and pulls you up to sit on his lap roughly. He kisses your just as rough right on your lips. Though it only last for a moment before you are suddenly flipped over to a spot beside him. You are forced to lay on your stomach with your ass pushed slightly in the air. The bunched up outfit isn't even covering anything anymore, so Bro has a clear view of your bare ass.

A warm body is pressed against your back in mere moments. Warm hands slowly move from your waist to the sides of your chest then back down your waist and thighs. You shiver in anticipation because you know what is supposed to happen now.  
And damn do you want it.

To show him just how much you want it, you push back into his body. His hands grip onto your thighs as he slowly pushes them apart, settling into the new space between them. He trails on of his hands up and down your spine, running his fingers along the crack in your ass. You whine lightly as one of his fingers tease your small hole. He keeps up his assault for a few moments before his fingers disappear and reappear, poking at your lips.

You look at his fingers for a moment before you gaze travels up to his face. For once, his mask is completely gone and you can clearly see what he is thinking. You see the lust burning in his orange eyes and the want for your body. His hunger shows even more when he licks his lips and his eyes travel up and down your whole body, eyeing his prize.

His impatience also shows as he prods your lips with his fingers again. You part your lips slightly and his warm fingers immediately fill your mouth, wiggling around. You close your lips over his fingers as you close your eyes once more, beginning to lick at them. You start out slowly, licking one thoroughly before moving onto the next. After you finish this task, you start to suck and nibble at the fingers. He wiggles them once more before you reach up and wrap both of your hands around his large wrist.

A quiet grunt passes through your brother’s lips as you push his fingers deeper into your mouth. The hand that was currently not in your mouth began to roam your body once more. A rough, callused hand runs from your hips to your still clothed thighs. Slowly, he begins to rub a small circle on your right thigh, making a porn star worthy groan break past your fingers. After a few more moments of you sucking off his fingers, he slowly pulls them out, dragging them down your whole body, making you shiver slightly. Once this hand reaches his other hand, he uses his saliva free hand to pull the maid outfit off, leaving the stockings and garter firmly in place.

You let out an impatient whine as he decides to tease you for a few minutes. He runs his slick fingers up and down your back, finally settling in the crack in your ass. One cool finger once again presses against your entrance, though this one finally slips in. You flinch and let out a pained grunt. Your body tightens around the intrusion, which makes Bro let an odd noise escape his mouth. He slowly works your hole with his one finger until you begin to push back. He adds the second finger and repeats his process. After some time, he adds the third and final finger.

When your pain finally gives way to full pleasure, his fingers are gone and you are left feeling empty. Your toes uncurl (when did they even curl up?) and your eyes open as you release yet another soft whine. A small smirk is on his face as he moves to sit against the headboard again. You let out a displeased noise as you sit up, moving so that you are sitting on your brother’s lap, your legs on either side of his own.  
His hands grip your waist as he slowly lifts you, positioning your ass right over his dick. You close your eyes for a moment and take a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies that had gone crazy in your stomach. When you open your eyes, his orange ones are staring right into your red ones. Your gazes lock for just a few seconds before you shakily voice what you want.

“Go for it Bro.”

And he does just that. Slowly he pushes the head past your tight ring of muscle. You grit your teeth and clench tightly around him. Damn, three fingers were NOT enough to prepare you for this. He stills after he pushes in just a little more and you wrap your arms around his neck, leaning your head onto his shoulder. His hands start to rub small, soothing circles on your waist, his mouth on your neck, kissing lightly. You can tell that he’s trying his best to hold still and let you get used to the feeling. You’re fucking thankful too, because damn is he huge!

A few slow minutes pass by before you finally move a little. You shift around so that you’re looking at Bro again. Though he looks calm and stoic as ever, you can tell he’s trying his damn well hardest to stay still. His grip on your waist has become tighter and his jaw is clenched shut. You tighter your hold on his neck before you let a small, nervous smile grace your lips.

“I’m fine Bro.”

Those three words were all it took. Bro starts to shallowly thrust into your small body, still trying to hold himself back. Though you could tell this, it still hurt a lot. Small, pained noises escape you as you clench your eyes shut again. Bro notices your discomfort and tries to slow ever more but you shake your head quickly. You’re a Strider, you can handle the pain.

“Stop slowing dickface. Move faster damnit.”

You feel your brother pause completely and you let out an exasperated bitch whine. You look up to Bro again only to find him….Wait, this bastard was smirking at you! You open your mouth, about to chew the fucker out, when a pair of warm lips meet with your ear. You shiver when his hot breath ghosts over your skin and you shudder when he speaks.

“So first you skip my birthday, then you make me up, and then you demand me to move faster? Fuck Lil’bro, be prepared. The Prince is awake, your ass is about to be wrecked.”

You were just about to ask him what the hell he meant by the last part when instead you let out a very whorish (girlish in other words) moan. You bro had thrust so hard and deep that he hit something that made you see starts. You try to find your words to ask him to do that again when, as if he read your mind, he does. But his time he doesn't stop. Oh no, the fucker keeps doing it. Harder and faster each time.

You let your head hang with your eyes shut tightly as you try to move your hips with him. (You fail miserably though because apparently flash stepping comes in handy in the bedroom too.) You instead try to clench around him to make him stay in just a little longer. A very quiet moan escapes Bro’s mouth and a please, somewhat unfocused smile forms on your face. That is, until a sudden, sharp sting courses through your ass.

The fuck?

Oh hell no.

Did that fucker seriously just slap your ass?

You try to whine in discomfort when you receiver another swift slap to the ass. And then you get yet another. Though your mind is on a pleasure induced high, you realize that he’s slapping you in time to his thrusts. You groan loudly when the ass slapping discomfort gives way to yet more pleasure.

By this time, you are a complete mess. A moaning, whining, and drooling messs. Of course you’ve seen enough porn to know that sex makes you feel great, but no video has ever came close to showing you just how good it felt. You dig your nails into you bro’s shoulders as you feel your stomach start to coil. Bro stops his assault on your neck (When did he ever start up again?) and moves back to your ear. He still looks normal, somehow, but the heavy breathing in your ear tells you he’s close to losing it as well.

His tongue works its way around the outer shell of your ear again. His hands stop their slapping to instead grab at your ass, holding on to it tightly. His eyes are staring at you intently and a light blush covers your already flushed face. In your ear, his breathing becomes even heavier. You’re trying to hold on but you’re on the brink of letting go. You’re trying so hard when Bro decides to start his usual game of one upping you. In a voice that would suggest he was doing no such activity as sex, he starts whispering in your ear.

“So Dave, you gonna forget my birthday anymore? Or do you like being fucked by your big bro? I bet you would forget actually. I bet you like being fucked by me. You’re acting just like a porn star bro. With all of that drooling and moaning. Now, why don’t we finish this little movie?”

His warm hand grasp on tightly to your erection and without anything more, you come. But no, you couldn’t just come like any normal guy. When you come you clench tightly and let out a rather girlish yell of your bro’s real name. You collapse against your bro’s chest as he lets out a grunt. His thrusts become erratic as he nears his completion as well. His hands tighten to bruising level as he thrust deeply one last time. A light shudder courses through his body as your insides become covered thickly with his hot seed. You groan and shiver again at this new feeling. The two of you stay together for a few long moments. You’re still trying to calm your breath when Bro lifts you off of himself and lays you besides him. You whine when you feel him leave, you feel too empty. The chilliness of the night air hits your sweaty skin like needles. You whine again and you are suddenly enveloped in warmth. Your bro has moved so that not only is he lying beside you, he is holding you tightly against his chest. You’re surprised, you never thought Bro would be one for cuddling after sex. But whatever, you’re too tired to be bothered with such trivial shit. You are just about to fall asleep when you remember something odd your brother had said. You raise your head slightly to gaze into Bro’s eyes. His arms move to wrap around your lower back, massaging gently the small of your back. “Bro, what the hell did you mean by ‘Let’s finish this little movie?’” 

Instead of answering, Bro jerks his head towards his computer where a red light shines dully in the night. Oh fuck. You’re never going to forget your bro’s birthday. Then again……… You enjoyed this. You might just forget about it again next year.


	3. The Morning After

Your name is Dave Strider and you are as comfortable as a Turkish Sultan on a mountain of pillows.

You are blissfully sleeping in some heavenly place as you dream about the most bad assery world that has never existed. Hell yes man, you are dreaming about the world of Pokemon. And your response to all those out there who say Pokemon’s for babies, bitch please. This shit is the damn boss.

You are standing in front of the Indigo Stadium, about to compete in your last match, when something strange suddenly happens.  
Your ass starts to hurt.

And oh no, it isn’t just like ‘Oh, I just sat on a Dunsparce!’ sort of pain. It’s more of a ‘Holy mother of dicks, I just got ass raped by that motherfucker!’.

You try to grit through the pain as you start to walk towards the stadium, ready to claim your prize, when some even weirder shit starts to happen.

The world around you begins to blur and colors start to swirl. You feel light headed and dizzy as the world around you starts to shift and morph.

You suddenly awake with a start, only to realize that, well damnit, you’re still in Texas. Though it takes you a moment, you realize that you’re not in your room. Not only that, but you’re suddenly aware of your back, waist, and shoulder all feeling freakishly warm. It takes your slaggy ass brain yet another moment for everything to come back to you.

Holy Jegus H Dick, you slept with your brother.

And you fucking loved it.

You look down at your waist to find that Bro’s arm is wrapped tightly around it, leaving almost no room for you to move. On your shoulder is his head, his face hidden completely by your neck. You feel his slow, warm breath which makes you shiver lightly. You quietly sigh. You know full well that not only dowse Bro sleep like a fucking rock, bitch doesn’t move either. You have absolutely nothing to do but wait until he wakes up.

And so that’s what you do. You wait and thing back to last night. You only remember bits and pieces of things that happened before you went into Bro’s room, but you remember everything perfectly after that. You remember the maid outfit, the weird emotions that ran through your mind, and you certainly remember what happened to your face.

You move one of your hands down and lay it on top of your bro’s, blushing slightly at the memory. Sure, in your mind it was pretty damn kinky and sweet, but hell, you felt really fucking nasty having that shit on your face the whole night. You decide that you want a shower, right the fuck now.

You begin to try to get out of Bro’s death grip, but it’s no use. The man’s like a walking fortress, you can’t break through. You continue to struggle though, because damnit, you want that shower!  
You suddenly freeze when you not only feel warm breath against your ear, but you hear a single sentence spoken into the dead silence of the room.

“Stop Dave, M’trying ta sleep…”

You stop completely dead in your tracks and you lose sight of what you were trying to do. It wasn't what your bro had said, it was how it was said. Not only was Bro’s voice deep and scratchy from just waking up, but his Texan drawl had slipped through at full force.

You sigh, thinking to yourself that it’s going to take forever for Bro to move if he was still this insistent on sleeping. That being said, you are quite surprised when you suddenly feel his warm breath at your ear. His arm tightens around your waist as he starts to lightly nibble on your ear.  
It doesn't stay as innocent nibbling for long. Soon it changes into full out bites and tugs. A slight whine slips through your lips as you begin to realize just what your brother wants.

And his boner kind of gives it away.

Though you have to admit, it feels more like you have a damn bus is pressed up against your ass.

You grip at the arm that’s wrapped around your waist tightly with both of your hands. You guess that Bro decides that nibbling isn’t just enough for him because he moves his hand from your hip, down and across your stomach, to grope at your dick.

You let out the bitchiest bitch moan you have ever heard.

Bro seems to like it though, because his hand starts to gently massage your balls.

You groan even louder as your body starts to react on its own. Your pale, heated skin arches back against Bro’s equally heated but more golden skin. You manage to turn your body enough to gaze at your brother’s face, hoping to see some emotion showing on it.

But of course, you’re wrong. Fucker is as stoic as ever.

You decide that that expression needs to get the fuck off his face. You were somehow able to get emotion out of him last night, and you’ll somehow manage to do it again.

With what little strength you have left, you remove Bro’s hand from your crotch and turn yourself around, ready to get some reactions from him. You move yourself so you end up with Bro on his back and you straddling his waist. You place your hands on his broad chest and slowly lean down, stopping just before your lips touch.

Your eyes travel from Bro’s broad, well-built chest, up to his face. You gaze into each other’s eyes for a short moment. The moment somehow seems peaceful, as if you could just stare into his eyes forever. Not only that, but for once Bro looks relaxed.

Then the fucker has to go and smirk.

But no, it isn’t a small, barely there smirk.

It was a full on smirk. An ‘I know what you want lil’bro. I know what you want, but you have to work for it.’ smirk.

Fine, if he wanted to play that way, you’ll play.

You lean down the rest of the way and lightly kiss right beside Bro’s mouth. You stay there for a moment before your hands slowly start to move and you begin to lick and nibble. Your hands begin to roam his chest as his hands hold on tightly to your waist. His hands grip tightly, just like last night, as if he was trying to bruise you.

You continue to lick and lightly bite just beside his mouth, wanting him to play along. When you continue for several minutes without any response, you dig your nails into his chest.

Bingo~ Instant response.

Bro lets out a sound that sounds like a mix between a grunt and a growl. His nails also dig into your skin, but you feel him break skin. You let out a quiet whimper of pain, because damnit, it did hurt! 

He only seems encouraged though, because the room sudden spins around as you are tossed off of Bro’s chest and onto his bed, much like last night. You instantly feel him looming over you, his bulky body between your slim legs. Both of your arms are gripped by one of his and held above your head. You smirk as you run your eyes up your bro’s body, you gaze stopping as you reach his face.  
On Bro’s face is an animalistic expression. You decide at that moment that it’s the best expression you have ever seen on his stoic ass face. 

You have no more time to think though because Bro’s mouth is instantly on your lips. His actions are just as animalistic as the look on his face. Unlike last night, you can tell he has no restraint. His bites are rough and fast. He moves closer to your body as he tugs at your bottom lip, splitting your lip. You taste the blood in your mouth, but to hell with it. 

You’re enjoying yourself way too much to give a damn.

You wrap your legs around your bro’s waist. His hot, wet tongue works its way into your mouth, forcing its way down your throat. You shudder lightly at the feeling as your breath is quite literally taken away from you. Your fingers and toes curl as he has his way with your mouth. His free hand runs up the side of your small, flushed body, stopping once it gets to your chest. He slowly drags his fingers over to your right nipple, ghosting around it. You mew like a fucking kitten into his mouth.

After just a minute of pure torture, Bro pulls away and starts to attack your neck. You’re left gasping for breath as he bites and sucks at your neck, remarking you as his personal bitch. His fingers finally decide to make their move as the clamp down roughly on your pink nub. You moan and your body arches slightly, trying to get more of the wonderful sensations your brother is providing you with. Your fingers dig into your palm, cutting into your skin as Bro’s mouth moves further down your neck, biting at your collar bone and the top of your chest. His fingers pinch and twist, causing you to become a squirming mess trapped underneath him.

You think to yourself that you must look like a total whore right now. Here you are, just woken up from one of the coolest dreams ever only to be flipped on your back and sexed up by your older brother. And neither you nor your brother is even slightly disgusted by your situation.  
Well, you sort of are. You still want your damn shower.

But… You guess it could wait.

You guess.

You’re yanked away from your personal narrative when your body suddenly feels cold and lonely. Your eyes open (Damn, your body likes to act on its own, eh?) and you find Bro smirking down at you, still between your legs. 

Your red eyes stare at his orange ones in confusion, not understanding why he so suddenly pulled away. Then the answer hits you in the face.

Literally.

His dick hits your face.

He moved you so fast that you didn’t even feel it (You’re guessing that he used his flash step shit). You’re now lying on your stomach with your head between your brother’s legs, his dick hitting you right in the face.

You stare at it for a moment, not sure if you should give in as easily as you did last time. Your decision seems to be decided for you though as Bro grips at your hair tightly, trying to force his way past his mouth. You decide to give up without a fight as you open your mouth, allowing his dick the access he so wanted.

You’re still unsure of how to give a proper blowjob, so you do the same as you did last night. You stare at Bro through your lashes as you start to suck at the meat stick in your mouth. Your hands move to grasp what you can’t fit into your mouth, pumping in time to your sucks. You continue with this for a few moments, and then switch to bobbing your head and sucking, going down as far as you can without choking yourself. You work your hands fast and close your eyes, trying to stop the blush that was fighting its way onto your face.

Bro was an ass. He was just staring down at your with a smug ass smirk on his face.

You continue your actions, doing the best that you can with such a small mouth. Unlike last night, Bro isn’t letting any signs of pleasure show on his face. You begin to think that he’s not enjoying himself when a sharp tug on your hair makes you open your eyes and stare up at him.

Though his face looks as it always does, there’s something off about it. You decide then that he’s not only enjoying himself, you’re a damn good cock sucker. With that in your thoughts, your grip tightens on his erection and your pumping speeds up. You manage to get a small grunt from him.

He tugs at your hair again and your movements slow. You can tell he’s losing himself as a lopsided smirk appears on his face before he starts to thrust into your mouth. You gag slightly the first few times he thrust in, but soon you have your throat relaxed somewhat enough so you only gag after every couple of thrust.

Just when you start to get used to the feeling, he suddenly pulls away. He holds your head in place with one of his hands as he uses the other to pump himself a few times before he comes on your face. You shrink away from the feeling and Bro groans in pleasure, letting go of your hair.   
“Come on Bro, really? Can’t you do that somewhere else? I don’t want your dick juice all over my face.”

Sure, you lie to your bro. You lie to the fucker all the time. And it’s not like you’re gonna admit to him that you like it when he comes on your face. That’s just not cool.

Bro just snorts in response, pushing your head down into the bed. You grunt and struggle, unsure of what he’s planning on doing. He lets go as soon as he pushes you down and you guess that he was just trying to play with you.

Weird motherfucker.

“Shut up Dave. You like it anyways. You also like it when I fuck you apparently. Which is what I’m about to do. Turn around and get on your knees.”

You shiver at the tone of his voice. Damn, you like it when Bro acts all bossy. You decide to be nice for once and you do what he says. You turn yourself so you’re on your hands and knees, your ass towards Bro. He lightly slaps your ass, groping at it as he moves himself into position. His hands slide their way up to your hips, holding on to the tightly once again. You bite your lip in anticipation as you feel his dick up against your ass, sliding up and down your crack.

Why the hell does he insist on teasing you so much? Can the bitch not tell you want him to fuck you?  
He seems to be enjoying himself though because you can hear a few quiet grunts slip through his lips.

Your hands grip his bed sheets when you finally feel him spread your ass apart with his hands. You get the shock of your life though when instead of feeling pain, you feel something wet and hot enter you.

Oh god, his tongue is in your ass.

Your hands clench the sheets tightly as you moan and hand your head. You feel his tongue move around, which sends shivers down your spine. It feels great as Bro starts to thrust with it, reaching far back to the place that made you see stars last night. When he licks it for the first time, you completely lose you.

You cry out his name like some cheap twenty dollar whore. You also earn a swift slap to the ass, which only makes your groan out his name once more.

You continue to whore yourself out for the next few minutes as his tongue assaults your special spot. When he’s finally done, you’re so close to climaxing it hurts. He doesn’t keep you waiting though, because as soon as his tongue is gone, his dick fills its place.

You cry out his name again. You earn another slap and a loud groan from Bro. You know you’re not acting very cool right now, but god, you just don’t give a damn.

Though it’s only your second time having sex, Bro doesn’t even give you time to adjust to the feeling. He starts thrusting quick and hard into your ass, gripping onto your hips tighter than ever. Your body rocks with the force of his thrusts and drool drips down your chin. You lower your head to the bed as your toes curl in pleasure. You’re a panting and moaning mess in just a few minutes and Bro isn’t much better. Though he looks the same as always, you can tell by the grip he has on your waist that he’s enjoying himself.

You feel as if you’re about to lose yourself when Bro leans down and bites at your ear, whispering into it with a shaky voice.

“Come on lil’man. Are you just gonna let me do what I want? Tell me what you want. Maybe if you ask nice enough, I’ll do it.”

You whimper slightly as he slaps your ass again and begins to slow his thrusting. Why is he always such an ass? Can he not just be nice for once?

You swallow thickly as you open your eyes and turn your head, looking at your bro from the corners of your eyes. His golden body is covered in a thin layer of sweat and his body is flushed. His hands are still tightly gripping your waist and you watch as he thrusts into your small body. You suppress another moan as the sound of skin smacking skin hits your ears. You know if you even try to talk right now, you’re going to be a panting, stuttering mess.

Right now, you also know that you just don’t give a damn. 

“B-Bro, come on m-man, go faster. I h-hate this damn torture. S-speed the fuck up or, ugh, pull t-the fuck out……Please?”

As you speak, a thin strand of saliva drips out of your mouth and onto your chin, making you look like a whore. 

You cry out as Bro speeds up once again, his hips snapping back and forth at an inhuman speed. You once again turn into a panting and moaning mess as you drop your head back to the bed, your front half completely resting against the bed. You won’t last much longer at this rate, and both you and Bro know it.

You feel one of his hand moves from your waist to your crotch, grasping at your erection and pumping it in time with his thrust. You’re able to hold on for a few more minutes, but you come all too soon with one final shout of Bro’s name. Bro begins to thrust wildly as he moves his hand from your dick to your mouth. You lick at his fingers lazily, tasting your own come as you clean his hand.

After just a few last thrusts, Bro comes as well. He comes just as hard as last night, which causes your body to jerk a few times and a small moan to escape your lips. Once he pulls completely out, you collapse against the bed, your breath coming in short and shallow. Bro lays beside you once more, pulling you against his chest and kissing the top of your head. You cuddle against his body, your breath slowly returning to normal.

You both lie there in silence for a few moments. You feel completely spent, even though you just woke up about an hour ago. Bro seems just as tired, for when you tilt your head up to kiss his chin, his eyes are closed once more. He smiles slightly when you kiss him and his arms tighten around you, one rubbing soothing circles on your lower back. You’re content with just staying where you are, cuddled against Bro’s body, but then you remember something.

You wanted to take a damn shower.

You still want your shower. 

Damnit, you will get your shower. You don’t care if you have to drag Bro into the bathroom with you.  
“Hey Bro, I want to wash you damn shit off my face. Let’s go shower.”

A displeased grunt comes from the man lying beside you. You know he would much rather cuddle here, but whatever. You’ll make it up to him in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am officially done with this story! It was only supposed to be two chapters but my last AN decided to be a jerk. Whatever. Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long! Took forever to figure stuff out this time! Well, I hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Also, I was thinking of doing a somewhat sequel to this. It would be told from Bro's point of view and take place on Dave's birthday. Should I do it or no?


End file.
